This invention relates to a humidity control apparatus for air conditioning which performs both humidifying and dehumidifying functions.
For year-round control of humidity in a given space it has been common to use two separate units, i.e., a dehumidifier in the humid season and a humidifier in the dry season. Such single-purpose units for alternate services call for extra locations, in addition for installation, for storage when out of use, adding to the cost accordingly.
The present invention is directed to the elimination of those disadvantages and to the provision of a humidity control apparatus which combines the two functions in a single, self-contained unit of a compact construction.
According to the invention, a humidity control apparatus is provided which is characterized in that a dehumidifying mechanism, comprising a refrigeration circuit composed of a compressor, a condenser, a decompression device, and an evaporator, a fan for drawing in air past the circuit, and a tank for collecting and storing the moisture in the condensed form, is combined with a humidifying mechanism comprising an intake duct into which part of the air current is bypassed, taking advantage of the dynamic pressure exerted by the fan, ultrasonic humidifying-vapor generator means wherein the air from the intake duct is mixed with water vapor, and a discharge duct through which the air-vapor mixture is discharged to the outside, said generator means being supplied with water from said tank.
Also, according to the invention, a humidity control apparatus as set forth above is provided which is further characterized in that said tank has tapped holes to be plugged at its top and bottom, in such a manner that, for dehumidification, it serves as a water storage tank with the upper tapped hole kept open and the lower tapped hole closed with a solid plug and, for humidification, it serves as a feed water tank with the upper hole closed by the plug and the lower hole connected with feeder means for water supply to the vapor generator means.